Who is my Godly parent?
by Lemmony Desserts
Summary: The rich and spoiled are typically the worst when it comes to shocks, but this time it's different. When the camp is attacked by hell itself, its survival ultimately depends on the five socially famous teenagers and a pair of lovebirds. Will they make it?
1. Bittersweet Memories

_*Flashback* seven years old._

_"Father，father, I'm home!" seven year old Evie Kiln burst through her door laughing._

_Angel Kiln spread his arms open. "There's my girl," He roared, picking her up. "I have a gift for you!"_

_"Does mom approve?" she asked grinning._

_"Well," Angel began then faltered. "it'll just be a secret between you and me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said playfully poking her nose._

_Laughing again, Evie replied. "What is it,?"_

_"You'll just have to wait and see, don't you?" angel said and then carried her into the living room, where he set her down on the couch next to a big box. Evie tore open the box and peered inside, wondering what it was. Inside was a dagger. The blade was a gleaming white and the hilt was gold, set with an emerald and a picture of a vulture carved into it. "What is this?" she asked timidly. Gently picking it up and running her hands over it._

_"It's something you can use, to protect yourself."thing you _

"_From what?" Evie asked cautiously, her mind still innocent and young._

"_From the boys now that you're growing to be so beautiful," he grinned._

_"Dad, I'm only-" Evie began before she was interrupted from the bittersweet memory._

*Flashforward* sixteen years old

"Evie!"came the voice.

Evie growled and jammed the beloved dagger into one of her heeled boots she was wearing to the party.

"Evie!" came the voice again along with an insistent banging on her door.

"What do you _want_?" she yelled yanking it open.

Her brother Ethan looked her up and down. "Man, if I wasn't your brother, I'd say you looked sexy," he grinned mischievously.

Evie smiled and slugged him on the shoulder. He was the only person in her family that she could get along with, now that her father Angel had disappeared 3 days before her 8th birthday, 8 years ago. Besides Ethan, there was only Susie, her BFFL. But that didn't mean she wasn't _the_ girl of her school.

"Where's Tammy?" she asked.

"I broke up with her." Ethan replied nonchalantly running his fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"You didn't like her."

"No, I didn't. What's the reason besides that?"

Ethan started down the stairs. "What makes you think there was another reason?" he asked before disappearing from Evie's view.

Evie sighed and ducked into the restroom to inspect herself. She was wearing a short, slinky gold dress that brought out her curves; and her hair was pinned up with long, curly tendrils crowning her doll-like face.

"I told you you looked sexy, now, you coming'?" Ethan's voice wafted up to her.

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on!" she replied leaning close to scrutinize her make-up one last time.

"Well, hurry up. Besides, who do you have to impress anyway?" Ethan suddenly appeared leaning on the doorframe.

"Ethan!" Evie shrieked jerking back from the mirror and turning to stare at her brother.

Ethan saw her fingers twitch and knew that if he wasn't her brother, then she would've gone for her two small silver throwing knives that she always had with her. And her skill was unnatural.

"Come and meet my new girlfriend," he said quickly.

He saw her demeanor change as she relaxed into the sisterly attitude that only he and Susie knew.

"So soon," she replied. "And aren't you the one who's supposed to pick her up?"

"Who said anything about anyone picking anybody up?" he replied hotly.

"I saw you looking at your phone, hotshot. Besides, you're just going to break up with her, either tonight or tomorrow, the longest you've ever stayed with someone was a week. You know you should stay with someone longer,"

"One girl can't keep me down, and besides," he added. "if you're so eager for a boyfriend, you could always try saying 'yes' to one of the boys calling our house 24/7."

Evie's eyes flashed. "No," she said in a voice hardened with ice.

"All right, all right, I tried, for one of my friends," he replied smoothly all too used to the sudden change of emotion- or lack of. His phone beeped. "She's here, come on," he said to Evie's raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." She raised her hands defensively. "Let's go."

"Wait," said Ethan grabbing her arm as she passed. "She has a brother, and he's dating Susie. Just so you know."

Evie paused. "Derek is her brother? You're dating Hope? And you tell me _now_?"

"Yeah, now let's go."


	2. What goes on at the Party, Stays there

The party had already started by the time Evie, Hope, and Ethan were on the road.. It was just another exclusive party that Evie and Ethan were invited to every weekend. They were familiar with this and knew the protocol. You had to show up 'fashionably' late, stay till midnight, and leave at 4 AM.

As the three of them neared the party, Evie's cell rang and she hastily flipped it open. "Hello? This is Evie Kiln, who's this?" Evie said in a formal voice.

"Evie, there _is_ a thing called caller ID, you know? And where are you?"

Evie recognized the voice, of course. Due to the many hours they talked on the phone. "Susie, sup? We're nearly there. Why?"

"I heard your brother's dating my boyfriend's sister. What's up with that?" Susie accused.

"I know right? He just told me."

"It's unforgivable of him. I mean, you just don't do that!"

"Yep. I'm with you all the way."

There was a few seconds of muffled silence then: "Someone wants to talk to you,"

"Okay, bring them on."

Another few seconds of fumbling noises occurred and a new voice spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Evie Kiln. Who is this?"

"I'm Annabeth. Can we meet at the party?"

"Um, we can, but I might choose not to. You wanna tell me why?"

"Because, well… Just because. It's important."

Evie snorted. "So is my social life. Well?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'll explain soon. Meet me by the fountain ASAP."

"My ASAP is probably different from yours. How about in 15 minutes?" Evie snapped the phone shut. "Hey Hope, how long do you think it will take to get to the party?" she asked.

Hope glanced at the clock and then back at the road. Finally, she said: "In about two minutes. I think,: she added.

Evie snorted. "You think." She muttered.

Five minutes later, they were at their destination. Even from afar, Evie could hear the music blasting away at the speakers and see the bodies swaying to the beat.

The car stopped, and Evie opened the door and stepped out…

Into a crowd that screamed her name and flashes of light as they took her picture. She waved daintily. And that was when she saw him. He was a boy who looked slightly older than her and had glossy brown hair and eyes a brilliant, brilliant green that managed to shine even in the dark.

She found herself wandering dreamily to the boy. "Hey," she said putting a seductive hand on his shoulder.

"H-hi," he replied stunned that she was giving him the time of day.

"I'm Evie Kiln. What's your name?"

"Jackson Sparks. Would you, uh, maybe like to dance?" he asked feebly.

"I'd love to," she cooed back and pulled him inside the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Evie and Jackson were passionately making out in a shady corner when a girl stormed up to them and yanked him off of Evie.

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Evie in an amused tone.

"No, I don't have-"

"Where were you," the girl growled interrupting him. "5 minutes ago?" she asked Evie.

"Um, here making out?" she raised an eyebrow like, what, that's a sin? So bite me. "Besides, who _are_ you?" she asked the girl.

"I thought I told you," the girl replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm Annabeth. Okay? Now come with me. To where you were _supposed to be_, 5 minutes ago."

"Oh that was you?" Evie clarified dismissively and tossed her head back just as Annabeth grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away. "Jackson!" Evie grinned. "Get over here," she said and grabbed his hand, yanking him with her.

Annabeth was angry. This girl she was dragging to the fountain was just so frustrating! She was the type of person that always thought they had it all and that they were better than everyone else. How Annabeth despised those people with her whole being!

"Okay, so we're here, now what do you want?" Evie's voice cut through Annabeth's thoughts.

"Or are you just here to tell me fabulous I look?"

"Listen, this is probably going to scare you, but you're a demigod, and_ you're_ in danger."

Evie blinked. "A demi-what? And the only danger I'm in is the danger of getting drunk and-"

In front of Annabeth, Jackson's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped open.

Evie, the ice queen, took a step back and pointed a shaky finger behind Annabeth. "Okay, now what the _hell_ is that thing behind you?" she squeaked.


	3. Multiple Attacks

Annabeth slowly turned around and reached for her dagger just as the thing drew itself up to its full height.

"Okay, this brings danger up a _big_ notch," Jackson mumbled nervously.

"Now do you believe me?" Annabeth could not resist the urge for one last jab at the girl as she leaped forward and swung her dagger up at the thing's single eye. Her dagger sliced through the air and caught it on the cheek. Enraged, the monster batted at Annabeth ferociously. She twisted around, but got caught in the small of her back, and ended up slamming onto the ground. The thing then tried to squish her head. Annabeth reached up and tried repeatedly to stab its eye but to no prevail. Just when Annabeth started to think and really believe in her death, a silver knife shot through the air and sunk quivering into the thing's slimy neck. It growled and turned its head just in time for another knife to sink into its eye, making a squelching sound. The monster started to tremble and shake and collapse in on itself until it finally crumbled to sand.

There was a moment of eerie silence in the moments that followed.

"That," said Evie looming over Annabeth. "was the creepiest thing that I ever saw."

"Who threw the knife?" Annabeth whispered.

Evie grinned. "I did. Are you okay? Cuz you seriously look as if death itself passed over you. _Twice_," she reached down and helped Annabeth get up.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Evie only nodded. Side by side, the headed back to where Jackson stood gaping.

Evie spoke first. "Take a picture, boy, it'll last longer," turning, she walked away.

Annabeth had sunk into a quiet daze since her life was on line. Now she snapped out of it. "Hey Evie! Where are you going?" she called out after her.

Evie blinked. "Back to the party?" she said slowly, talking as if Annabeth was dense.

"But you can't! You're a demigod, and since the monsters have found you, there'll be

more attacks! And don't you want your two throwing knives?" Annabeth said hurriedly.

Pausing, Evie replied. "What exactly is a demigod? And what was that _thing_ that

just attacked us? As for my knives…" She held up her left wrist to show that two silver knives were tied to it.

Annabeth sighed. "The monster that attacked us was a Cyclops. The rest I'll have to

explain later. Right now, I need to check up on Percy, and then get you to Camp Half-Blood."

Evie stared at her. "No, no, no! Cyclops only exist in fairy tales gone bad… Not in reality!"

Annabeth smirked. "This is reality. Face it. It's your new life."

Jackson spoke up. "And what about me?" he asked.

Annabeth looked at him. "You?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me. What'cha gonna do with me?"

"Stuff," she replied then grinned. "Send you home, probably." She shrugged.

"No, Annabeth, you're not sending me home. I want to stay with Evie."

Annabeth opened her mouth to tell him no, but instead found herself saying: "Of course, Jackson. That would be the best."

Jackson brightened and looked at Evie, who at the moment was nodding

enthusiastically. _Very_ unlike herself.

"Well, now that we got this under way, how about going to Camp Half-Blood?"

suggested Jackson.

At this, both girls' expressions cleared and shook their heads. "No, I need to check up

on Percy, and since it's getting late, we're going to have to camp out tonight."

Annabeth had barely finished her sentence before Evie shrieked. "What? Listen, girl,

this dress cost me hundreds I can't ruin it! Besides, I need to call Susie."

"What for?" asked a bored Jackson.

Evie eyed him. "I'm not going anywhere, or even doing anything without her. If I did,

she'd kill me." She said dismissively.

"You can't do that!" Annabeth yelled. "We're only supposed to bring 2 people back,

and Jackson already violated that!"

"I thought you said 2 people. Evie is one, I'm two."

Annabeth sighed. "You don't get it, do you? We're talking demigods, and that means

Evie _and_ Ethan. And now it's Susie _and_ You. We can't do that!" Annabeth tugged at her hair. "I'm sorry, Evie, but Susie has to go."

Evie shrugged. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm not going. Bye."

"Stop right there, you stuck up bi-"Annabeth cut off her sentence with effort. "This is not

an adventure, okay? _This_ is reality. The world you belong in. You don't get to _choose_ whether or not you're coming._ You_ are _coming_."

"And so," Evie snapped back. "Is Susie. Case closed."

"No!" Annabeth threw up her arms and stormed up to Evie. "Damn it, girl, she's not

coming. _Now_ case closed."

Evie sighed and rubbed her temple. "Jackson," she said dimly. "Go and talk some sense

into her. After all, you know me." With that, Evie strutted a few feet away on her 5-inch boots and flipped open her phone. From where Jackson and Annabeth stood they could hear snippets of conversation.

"So," Jackson started then blurted out his mind. "Just let Susie come with us okay?

Those two are never apart and Susie could also be a demigod, too. There's a 50% chance she is. I don't know how, but take her. Please?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied swiftly and then stopped. "Did I just-" she shook her

head wonderingly. "I've got a call to make," she said to Jackson..

Three minutes later, Susie had arrived and Annabeth had analyzed their little

predicament when a thought hit Evie. "Wait, my brother's coming, right?"

Annabeth nodded.

"I hope he doesn't bring-"she looked up just in time to see a trio made up of a boy with

ocean eyes, Ethan, and Hope. "Awww shit." She finished.

"Crap," agreed Susie.

Annabeth and Jackson looked bewildered. "What?" they asked.

Evie and Susie lifted identical pointer fingers and pointed it at Hope. "_Her_," they said

in unison.

Annabeth looked relieved. "Oh," she said. "I thought you meant my boyfriend, Percy."

"Hey," Percy said and then raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "What's this, Wise Girl? I

thought you were only here for Evie."

"I know but-"

Ethan lifted a finger and wagged at Percy. "I told you Susie would be with her! But as

for him, I'm not so sure," Ethan leaned in and scrutinized Jackson. "Sparks!" he said suddenly recognition dawning on him. "Wow. Good job getting my sister!" he held out a fist and Jackson bumped it.

"Okay, Seaweed brain. Why'd you bring _her_?" Annabeth pointed at Hope.

Evie snickered. "Seaweed Brain, eh?"

"Well, Ethan said that if Evie gets to bring Susie, He gets to bring Hope." Percy

wisely ignored Evie's comment.

"Ohh…"

Susie spoke up. "Why are we all just standing here? And who does their side get to bring?"

"Nobody," Annabeth and Percy quickly declared.

"Actually," Hope started slowly. "How about we bring Derek? It'll be all couples,

wouldn't that be cool?"

"But if you mean couples, then Derek would be on _my_ side. Not yours," Annabeth cut in.

"Well yeah, Wise Girl, it just happens to be that _Derek_ is my _brother_ and that would

make him on _ou_r side,"

Annabeth blushed.

"But where is he?" asked Percy not wanting to wait for Derek to show up.

"Behind you," Hope replied just as Derek sauntered into the circle they had

unknowingly formed.

"Hey babes," Derek said.

"Derek!" Susie cried and flung herself at Derek, who caught her and held her close.

"All right, let's go," Evie said grinning and pulled a smiling Susie out of Derek's arms.

*^~Later~^*

"I think this clearing will do just fine, don't you, Seaweed Brain?" Evie rolled her eyes at Jackson. She had realized a long time ago that the names Annabeth and Percy called each other were strictly affectionate.

Jackson grinned back. "So, Mr. Seaweed Brain, will there be tents for the ladies and sleeping bags for us men?"

Percy blinked. "No, we can't just make something appear, you know. But we do have tents and…mats." Percy finished feebly.

Derek stopped. "What?" he asked. "This suit cost me a fortune. I can't sleep in it on _mats_."

"Yeah!" Evie agreed quickly. "My dress is pretty expensive, too. Like I told Annabeth, I can't ruin it!"

"You," Annabeth pointed out curtly. "already get to sleep in a tent. They're the ones who have to sleep on mats!"

"We know that, woman! We're just asking if you could get us into 5 star hotels is all. They at least have a place to shop for clothes and bags." Susie's eyes widened. "And food. Cuz there's no way in this world am I eating rabbit stew!" she added as in afterthought.

Annabeth sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: spoiled rich kids. Susie gasped and Derek glared stonily at Annabeth. Ethan growled and Hope shook her head sadly.

"Ex-cuse me?" snapped Evie so ferociously that Annabeth flinched.

"N-nothing I-" Annabeth stuttered surprised by the outcome of her statement.

"That's right Hon, that's what I _thought_ you said." Evie smirked triumphantly.

Suddenly, something inside Annabeth snapped. She was tired of this bunch of rich kids acting hurt and then backstabbing others. What she said was true. They _were_ spoiled rich kids. Nothing in her sentence was false. "Actually," Annabeth said raising her head and staring Evie in the eye. "What I meant to say was that no, you are _not_ getting a 5 star hotel tonight. And I bet Percy and I both would be very happy if you guys actually showed some r_espect_ to us. After all, we were the ones who saved you guys."

"No, Annabeth, _I_ saved your life. _Not_ the other way around," retorted Evie.

There was a moment of stunned silence until Hope spoke up. "Then we'll settle for a 4 star hotel. How about that?"

"There goes my personal Jacuzzi," Susie said and turned away in disgust.

Percy shook his head. "No, you heard what-"

"Wait, do you mean that we have to settle for a 3 star hotel? I don't think that anything else tonight could go wrong, do you?

Annabeth sighed. "What we're trying to tell you is that tonight, you go camping like a _normal _person. In the _wilderness_."

"I take it back," said Evie. "This is the worst thing that could happen in, say, a y_ear_."

*^~More Later~^*

Evie slept. _And dreamed about pain, torture, and terror. She was in a fiery room, with_

_tendrils of blue and orange fire creeping up its walls. She realized that she was looking at somebody's back, as they writhed in pain, tied to a pole by snakes. Suddenly, a black shrouded image entered the room and walked straight to Evie. She tried to run, but found that she was frozen in place. The image stuck a pointy nailed finger under her chin, forcing her to look up."Ah, what I would give for this one, untrained yet defeated a Cyclops, powerful, powerful indeed. Amazing…" it croaked. Suddenly, Evie felt a fire start at her throat, and then a trickle of watery warmth, and- _

Evie snapped her eyes open. And to her surprise, found Jackson leaning over her holding

a knife at her throat. "What. The. Hell," she grunted and arced up, driving her knee into his crotch. He doubled over gasping, reaching for the knife but Evie was already on her feet, one knee digging into his back; holding him in a headlock and with her dagger at his throat. "What was that for?" she snarled. "If you value your life…" Evie trailed off and instead dug her dagger deeper into his flesh.

"I-" Jackson choked out before somebody interrupted him

"Evie! What are you doing? Are you planning on murdering us all in our sleep?" asked

a rumpled Annabeth crawling out from under the makeshift tent and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"He's a traitor," Evie growled. "He tried to kill me. In _my_ sleep."

Annabeth gasped and her eyes narrowed on Evie. "Evie, are you okay? You're neck

is gushing blood. We should get that bind sometime," She glared at Jackson. "Let him go. He's learned his lesson."

"And what," Evie replied sarcasm dripping off her words like venom. "May I ask, is that?"

"Never to mess with Evie," Annabeth answered simply.

Evie paused, and then slowly let Jackson go.

"Explain yourself," snapped Annabeth pulling her own dagger out. "Why did you try

to murder your girlfriend?"

Jackson frowned then sat on his heels and shook his head. "I don't know," he said testing

his voice. "One second I was dreaming and-"

"What were you dreaming about?" interrupted Annabeth genuine interest creeping into

her voice.

"It's nothing," Jackson said looking embarrassed.

Annabeth said nothing. Instead, she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I was dreaming about Evie, and me, and… A bed…" he mumbled

Evie scowled.

"Okay…" said Annabeth looking sorry she'd asked.

"And the next second I'm on my knees getting my butt kicked by my very

feminine girlfriend," Jackson added quickly.

"You don't remember trying to _kill me_?" asked Evie. "Your oh, so very feminine girlfriend?" she mocked.

"No…" he replied looking like a wounded puppy.

Annabeth frowned and turned to Evie. "Did he look any different to you? Especially his eyes?"

Evie looked startled. Then, she finally nodded. "Now that you mention it, yes, his eyes were _black"_. She sounded surprised and relieved. "I thought it was a trick of light… but… So my boyfriend _didn't_ try to willingly kill me?"  
>Jackson grinned. "Of course, I'd never -" but his words were cut off as Evie flung herself at him and pressed her mouth to his.<p>

Standing to the side, Annabeth had a stormy yet far-away expression on her face. "Possession…" She murmured. "But who? And for what reason?"


	4. Unclaimed

**Okay, so I don't own PJO, or Hope, and Hollie and Misa are my friends characters.**

**Oh, Susie is now known as Hollie ppls! If anyone's reading this… and Misa Yagami is NOT from death note! Okay, names are, but Danae wants her character to be Misa Yagami… And BTW, the character groups and relationships are not real life! :D and sorry for the delay… I wuz sorta busy tryna make friends in china, only to ditch them two months later… Did you know that the peeps in china aren't done with school yet? lolzz**

"Man, this is one sweet ride!" Derek said to Hollie.

"I know, right?" Hollie agreed absentmindedly.

"Hollie, what's wrong?" Derek asked cupping Hollie's face.

"Nothing. It's just that Jackson tried to freaking _kill_ Evie and she's cuddling with him! That's very uncharacteristic of her," Hollie sneaked a glance at Evie, who had her head in Jackson's chest and her arms around him. Jackson was tenderly kissing her head and whispering softly in her ear.

"Using big words, now, are we?" Derek teased kissing her forehead.

"Oh, shut up," Hollie said giggling.

Sobering down, Derek replied: "I bet she's fine, she's my half sister, you know?"

Hollie wrinkled her forehead. "How?"

"I don't know, but it felt like the right thing to say that would cheer you up," Derek broke into a smile.

Hollie grinned. "Let's go find out where Percy got this… flying chariot."

The two walked hand in hand to where Percy and Annabeth sat kissing.

Derek cleared his throat politely, and Annabeth and Percy flew apart while Annabeth turned beet red. "Um, hey Hollie, Derek, what's up?" Annabeth asked quickly, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Hi _Percy_," Hollie said pointedly sending Annabeth a glare that was easily interpreted as: You called us _spoiled_ rich kids.

"Um, hey Hollie… Do you need something?"

"Yeah, Derek and I were wondering if you could tell us where you got this flying chariot and the pegasus' pulling us,"

"Oh," said Percy chuckling a little. "It was a birthday gift from my dad, Poseidon. And as for the pegasus' well the one in front, Blackjack, is mine. The rest belongs to the camp." A pegasus neighed and Percy added: "Actually, they, uh, believe they're working for the camp for free."

"But doesn't that mean they belong to the camp?" Hollie asked. The pegasus snorted and tossed its head, shunning her.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen a horse-"

"A pegasus," Percy cut in and then leaned in and whispered: "They get sorta pissed off when they're called horses."

"A pegasus," Derek amended. "have an, uh, attitude."

As Percy, Hollie, and Derek chatted, Annabeth stole away to find Evie and ask her for an explanation to Hollie's behavior. She found Evie and Jackson making out, with Evie backed up against a railing, and Jackson in front. "Um, hey, Evie, can I ask you something?" Annabeth called out cautiously.

Evie leaned her head out lazily from behind Jackson but kept her arms around Jackson's neck. "Um, sure, shoot."

Annabeth tugged on her hair nervously. "Hollie and Derek are both ignoring me and I-"

"That's because you called us _spoiled_ rich kids," Evie told her calmly.

"But what's not true about my comment?"

Evie sighed and finally lowered her arms slowly from around Jackson's neck. "Sure we're all rich, but that doesn't mean we're spoiled!"

"How?"

"Most spoiled kids around here have both parents. Mom _and_ Dad. But not us. I only have my mom, and Jackson only has his dad. Hollie has her dad and Hope has her mom. And my mom doesn't pay any attention to me, she's too distraught about my father, Angel's disappearance. You can say that my friends and I have bonded, but I still think I'm closest to my brother Ethan, Hollie, and now Jackson."

"You'll always have me," he whispered in her ear before pulling her into a long, lasting kiss.

When they pulled apart, Evie turned to where Annabeth stood fidgeting, staring up at the sky. "You look like you have something important to say, due to all that fidgeting," she said to Annabeth.

Annabeth stopped. "I do have something to say. But that's not the reason I'm fidgeting. I just don't know what to do when you two kiss. I was singing 'row row row your boat' at the top of my lungs, and well you two didn't seem to have heard."

"We didn't," Jackson said, and pulled Evie into another kiss, partly because he had found his new drug, and partly because he liked ticking Annabeth off. "What'd you sing this time?" Jackson asked when they were done.

"Nothing," Annabeth said with a mischievous smile. "I flung my dagger at Evie. It's near her left boot."

Evie looked down. Evidently enough, there was a dagger by her boot. She picked it up and flung it at Annabeth, and nodded approvingly when she snatched it out of the air. "So, what's the important thing you needed to say?" she asked.

"That you have a lot of demigod friends," Annabeth said and turned to walk away when Ethan and Hope appeared.

"Who screamed that they were going to die?" demanded Ethan.

"Oh, yeah, I said that too," Annabeth said sheepishly.

"You-" Ethan took a step towards Annabeth but Hope, always the peacemaker, held him back.

"Look," she said urgently pointing down. "Land."

Annabeth walked over to Hope and grinned. Thanks, she mouthed and then pointed to a hill. "That's Camp Half-Blood. We're protected from monsters by the Golden Fleece that Percy and I saved…" she trailed off dreamily.

The chariot soon landed in a clearing and they were greeted by hoots and friendly slaps on the back. "Hey, I'm Drew," said a stunning girl looking at Evie. "I bet you're a daughter of Aphrodite. That would explain your beauty," she said and winked.

"Thanks," Evie said cautiously.

A man/horse walked up to Percy and whispered something in his ear. "That's Chiron," Annabeth told Evie.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called and Annabeth hurried forward. "Why did you bring 6 kids back? I told you two to only bring Evie and Ethan, but you brought back this whole bunch of people," he said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Chiron, we ran into… some… uh, trouble," Percy said scratching his head and looking everywhere but Chiron.

"Okay, but don't let Dionysus-"

"Annabeth! Percy! Please explain why-"

"Oh, hey Dionysus we're just about to start the tour!" interrupted Percy and with that, he turned on his heels and pointed at the person closest to him-which just happened to Evie. "C'mon I'll take you on the tour," he said and walked away with Evie hurrying after him.

Jackson turned away from Percy and Evie, and tried to focus on what Annabeth was saying. "So, anyone want to tour with me?" she asked.

When no one answered out of hurt pride, Jackson spoke up. "I will."

Annabeth turned and Jackson could see the quick flash of gratitude she shot him. Jackson followed Annabeth away from the group but only listened half-heartedly. He was thinking of Evie.

"Jackson!" Annabeth yelled waving her arms in front of his face and successfully snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?" asked Jackson and felt a sort of numbing coldness at his feet.

"I said: 'you walked into the stream'. Are you even listening to me?"

Jackson flushed. "Sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking about Evie, I know. Before you stepped into the stream I snapped my fingers in front of your face, like, fifty times!" Annabeth sighed. "What love can do to someone," she said shaking her head. "Anyways," she said pointing forward. "This is the clearing where we train and-" Annabeth stopped and stared openly across the clearing to where Evie and Percy were kissing. As they watched, Evie broke away and turned around.

"Hey," she said inspecting her nails.

"What was that for?" asked Jackson a bit amused.

"For trying to kill me,"

"But what did I ever do to you? That was my boyfriend!" Annabeth said furiously.

"I saved your life." Evie reminded her. "You owed me one and I decided to kiss your boyfriend," she shrugged.

"And what about me?" asked Percy in a state of shock.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe you're good looking? But definitely not as hot as my boyfriend," Evie noted and walked to Jackson.

"So," he said. "Am I allowed to kiss other girls?"

"Nope, you can't,"

"Why?"

"For that dream you dreamed,"

"Oh, anything else?"

"Yes," Evie replied devilishly.

"How come? I find my girlfriend kissing some other dude and there's this list that _I _can't do?" Jackson said feeling like a wounded puppy.

"Oh, it's not a list. Just one thing that you can't do."

"What is it?"

"This," Evie said and wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and kissed him.

"Okay, what was _that_ for?" Jackson asked pleasantly surprised.

"For looking so damn hot when you're hurt,"

Jackson laughed and threw his arm around Evie's shoulders and they walked out of sight.

"Wise Girl-"

Annabeth interrupted him. "That Evie," she said. "We'd be friends someday," Annabeth turned to Percy and added: "Don't call me that."

"What? Why?"

"We're _over_, Percy."

"No, Annabeth. I'd do anything. Everything," Percy broke off miserably.

He didn't see the beaming smile lighting up Annabeth's face as she asked: "Really?"

"Yes, please, just one more chance,"

Suddenly, Annabeth whirled around and threw her arms around Percy. "You silly, silly, boy, I'd never break up with you. Now that my mother finally lets me date you, there's no chance that I would ever break up with you."

"Neither will I," Percy murmured softly kissing her neck. "Neither will I."

Percabeth stayed there for a moment until Annabeth broke away wistfully. "We should go back," she said. "Chiron would be worried about us."

Percy only nodded, trying to swallow past the lump of sadness in his throat at the thought of their private time interrupted.

*^~Later~^*

"As you all have noticed, we have a few more demigods with us. Seven, in fact," Chiron said and motioned to where Evie and her friends sat, along with another girl with red hair and brown eyes. A collective cheer went up and Chiron continued. "As you all know, this is the campfire meeting, where we sing some songs and when most demigods are claimed. Now let's get started!"

Evie and her crew introduced themselves; birdcalls greeted Evie, Hollie, and Hope, and screaming cheered the guys. Soon, Chiron led the campers into typical campfire songs. Suddenly, in the middle of a song, Jackson rose up from the ground and started glowing. His glossy brown hair suddenly had blond highlights, his dirty suit turned clean and new. He opened his eyes and everyone gasped at the brilliant green they turned, more brilliant than before. A shimmering dove appeared above his head, with a green sprig before it vanished and Jackson was set on his feet lightly.

"What does this mean?" Annabeth asked anxiously, breaking the heavy silence that hung in the air. "Aphrodite's never had a son before!" she turned to Chiron, along with everyone else and demanded an explanation.

"I think-" he started before the new girl, Misa Yagami started to glow, just like Jackson did. Her red hair became an eye-blinding red and wove itself into braids. Misa opened her eyes and they were a pinkish red, and her clothes started to change. A temporary mist enveloped her and when it disappeared, Misa was wearing a white, sleeveless dress that went down her knees. Her arms had lace climbing up on them and an identical white dove flashed over her head, and she was also set lightly on the ground.

"Aphrodite's been busy," Chiron remarked.

And the night wore on, and everyone was claimed except for Evie, Ethan, Hollie, and Hope. But Derek was a son of Ares, so everyone knew that Hope's father was also Ares. **(Duh, they're brother and sister, so screw you, Jason :P)** The night grew long, and everyone was yawning up a storm. **(Yes, a storm, due to Percy) **Finally, Dionysus clapped his hands together, extinguishing the fire which had gone all dark and moody. "All right, everyone! Off to bed! Who wants to show Ethan, Evie, and Hollie to the Hermes cabin?"

"I will," said a tired looking boy.

"Okay Justin," Dionysus yawned and headed off to his bed.

"Hey everyone, I'm Justin Lockes. My dad is Hermes." He said to Ethan, and nodded at Evie and Hollie.

Hollie nudged Evie. "He likes someone," she whispered.

"I know, right? He didn't even look at us," Evie replied then added: "Closely."

Hollie prodded Evie's side again and pointed her chin at Justin. 'Find out' she mouthed.

Evie nodded and walked up to Justin, pondering how she could get the little tidbit out of him. She decided to be blunt. "Hey Justin, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Surprised and with his walls down, he glanced at Misa Yagami then remembering Evie, stammered. "Uh, n-no,"

Evie hid a grin. "Okay, cool. Bye,"

"Who is it?" asked Hollie the second Evie got back to where she walked, last.

"Misa Yagami."

"Who?"

"You know red hair, red eyes, and Aphrodite's daughter?"

Recognition dawned in Hollie's eyes. "Oooh… Speaking of Aphrodite, wonder how Jackson's doing?"

Before Evie could reply, a voice behind her spoke. "Not so well at first, you know, but now that I'm with you guys, I feel awesome."

Evie and Hollie twirled around and Jackson flashed a grin at Evie. "How'd you get here?"

"Well, I was talking to Misa Yagami, and so she mentioned she was a good artist, so I asked her to draw us. She was about finished with me and looked at me to fix my nose cuz she messed up and then the air in front of me shimmered or something, and, like, a replica, or clone, of me popped out. I stepped out from behind it and Misa was all freaked, lolzz, so I told her I'd shut up about it if she told nobody about how I was coming over here to see you two."

Hollie blinked. "Uh…"

"Wow," said Evie. "That's-"

"Hollie! Evie! You two coming?" Justin yelled in the darkness.

"Yeah!" reassured Hollie. "Just a sec!"

Evie, on the other hand, didn't bother to reassure Justin. Instead, she grabbed Jackson in a bear hug, then turned and shoved him roughly to the general area of the other cabins. "Shoo," she said and walked briskly away.

Hollie and Jackson looked at each other and cracked up. "Evie," they said in unison, shaking their heads.

Evie sat on her bunk, staring at the ceiling. Why? She thought. Why didn't you claim me? Dad, you told me you loved me, so why am I unclaimed?

And Evie buried her head in her hands and cried for the first time in eight years.


	5. AN

**AN: BTW, IN THE BEGINNING SHE IS 7… UP UNTIL SHES IN HER ROOM… THEN IT'S A FLASHFORWARD…(MAYBE I SHOULD DO A FLASHBACK) AND SHE IS 16… NOW, DO YOU GET IT, PERSON CRITICISING ME? **


	6. Hellhound

**Well so tell me if you like this chapter! I'm going to write the ages here: Derek, Hollie, Jackson, seventeen. Ethan, eighteen. Hope, Evie, Misa, 16… I am going to try for the next chapter, perspectives, but I don't know which ones. So REVIEW and I shall see…**

Derek ran his fingers through his hair sleepily and glanced at his 17 year old self in the mirror. He thought he looked fine, and guessing from the girls in the Ares cabin, they thought so too.

"Hey, I'm Jesse Ramada, and well I was wondering if you wanted to know the schedule for today?"

Derek glanced back and saw a tall girl yanking a frustrated hand through her uncombed hair. "I hate my hair," she grumbled. "Bro, can you ask your girlfriend Hollie how she keeps her hair all neat and stuff?"

"What? Bro?" Derek asked confused.

A cabin mate laughed. "Yep. She calls everyone either 'bro' or 'sis' that's why we love her so much," he said.

Everyone laughed. "Anyways, like I was _saying – _" Jesse shot a murderous look to the other cabin members, but only causing them to laugh harder. "Is that today we're going to play capture the flag."

Derek glanced at Hope, and saw that her face was buried in her hands in despair. Hope hated capture the flag and the last time they played it the game had ended in disaster.

"Does everyone have to participate?" he asked.

Jesse frowned. "I think so, since we've never had anyone _not_ participate."

"Can you make an exception?" asked a shaky voice – Hope - .

"Well, I'm not the captain of this team or anything, but my brah is." **[Brah is a word used in Gone, for brothers. Poor Quinn… he was one of my fave characters]**

"Your bra?" Hope said with a weird look on her face. "Umm, I'm sure your bra is very smart…" She started to say then trailed off when Jesse and her other cabin mates started laughing and hooting.

"My… Brah is… My… Brother!" Jesse laughed rolling around on the ground.

"Hey look… Your… Your brah… is up!" Derek realized the one who had spoken was the one that had explained Jesse's use of bro and sis.

Jesse squealed and hopped to a bed, ripping the covers off a sleeping body. "Heya brah! You up yet?"

"Yeah, I am… What's up with all the laughter? Did I [yawwwnnnnn] miss anything?" the boy said sleepily.

"Nah, brah, you didn't just miss anything," Jesse cackled. "You missed everything!"

"Man, that sucks. Is Derek and Hope up?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Jesse's bro sat up and flipped chestnut hair out of his eyes. The hair on the left side of his head stood up as if he slept on it. "Hey, I'm Hayden," he said then walked over and shook hands with Derek and Hope.

"'Sup. I'm Derek Looke **[Susie is going to frikkin kill me…] **and she's my sis, Hope Looke."** [See Kohana? Now you don't own Hope anymore, seeing as how your Hope is Hope Silverwind, or something and my Hope is Hope Looke. That's one of my lives saved!]**

"Cool and I'm betting Jesse here," he slung an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair. "told you all about what the day's gonna throw at us, eh?"

Hope laughed. "Besides lemons? Yeah, we're going to play capture the flag. Is there any chance that I could sit out while you guys play?"

Jesse looked surprised. "You too?" she asked. "I thought it was only Derek."

Hope grinned. "Derek's fine at capture the flag. It's just me, who can't play – at all."

**^*~ Hermes's Cabin~*^**

Evie blinked, and opened her eyes, staring at an unfamiliar and cold, gray underside of a bunk. It was a yard away from her face, but to her, that was way too close. She preferred the upper bunks because she liked climbing the ladders and she felt like a bird up on the bunk. Ethan disagreed and said she looked like a vulture once, when she was sitting huddled up next to the railing reading a book. She had quickly snapped back at him and said he was like a snake, since he liked laying on his stomach on the bottom bunks. Evie grinned to herself and quickly pulling on a hot pink t-shirt and short shorts, she slipped out of the cabin into the dawn. She had always been an early riser, and never knew anyone else who was, she mused to herself as she climbed a tree and perched on a branch, flipping open a book Justin had lent her last night, and if he noticed her tears and her runny mascara, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey," said an unfamiliar voice in her ear.

Evie jumped and looked up, into pink eyes. "Oh, hey, Misa, right?"

Misa laughed, and sat on the branch next to her. "Yeah, you must be Jackson's girlfriend, the one he snuck off to see."

"Yep, he freaked both Hollie and me out."

"Me too," Misa mumbled running a hand through her smooth yet tangled red hair.

"You always wake up early?" Evie asked then flipped her book shut and set it down.

"Yes, some things in life just freak you out permanently, you know? Or they scar you for life and you wonder if there was anything you could've done, and you live over it again and again, but all you can do is wonder."

Evie nodded compassionately, remember the bittersweet memory she always remembered. What was so special about it? **[notice: BITTERSWEET MEMORY]** "So, what happened with you?"

"My best friend's brother died, while we were babysitting him, and it's my entire fault."

Evie sighed. "I'm not good with this sad stuff, but the only people who have actually understood my loss is Ethan, my brother, and Hollie. But I'm sure it's not_ all_ your fault."

"She was in the kitchen, when it happened. If I was just paying the slightest amount of attention, just the s_lightest_, then it wouldn't have happened. But I had my earphones on and I was listening to music while watching this TV drama. It couldn't have been a lamer excuse for the death of your best friend's 3 year old brother."

"What happened?"

"He was choking on a penny he stuffed into his mouth. My friend heard the noise and she screamed when he saw him, clutching his throat and blue. **[This was what happened to me in the car, when I was 3, but my face was only turning red and it wasn't a penny. I'm still alive.] **She ripped my earphones out and dragged me to the boy, still screaming. None of us knew the Heimlich or anything, so we called the police and stuff. Catherine was hysterical but we thought that nothing anyone threw at us could tear us apart, so we lied and said that we were in the kitchen together. His name was Christopher."

Evie blinked. "After that, what happened? She didn't blame you, did she?"

"No she didn't," Misa said then set her chin on her knees. "But I did. Was there anything I could've done to save him? What if I had just glanced over? After the incident I didn't go to her house anymore, since it made me want to tear up too much. Even my best friend's parents stopped their painful grieving for their child and started to cry at night for me. I was losing too much weight and I never ever socialized. Missed lunch at school. Finally my friends got bored of me and we all just drifted away…"

"Poor you, Misa. I'm sorry – "

"What book are you reading?" Misa cut in.

"Umm, _Gone With the Wind._ Why?"

"Really? Which part are you at? I just frikkin love that book! It's sort of sad at the end… Seeing how she – "Misa threw a hand over her mouth. "I didn't ruin anything for you, did I?"

Evie laughed. "Nah, it's not my book. It's Justin's. Oh," Evie leaned forward. "He likes you,"

Immediately, Misa's face went scarlet. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

"B-b-but t-that's not possible. I'm unlikable!" Misa wailed.

Evie laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Well, no, last night we all went to sleep so late. Why?"

Suddenly, Evie tensed up. "Was Jackson flirting?"

Misa laughed and Evie winked at her. "Nah," she replied, knowing Evie was laughing inside. "Though Drew tried to flirt with _him_."

Suddenly the Hermes's cabin door flew open. "Evie? Evie!" Justin yelled.

"Up here, and look who I am with?"

Justin fell for it and looked, then immediately he dropped his eyes down. "Hey, uh, hey Misa."

"Hi! Is it true you have a crush on me?" she asked and Evie instantaneously slapped her arm.

"WTF! What was that for?" Misa said grouchily but cutely.

**[Justin did not drool… I lied. He did.]**

"You don't ask a boy that!" Evie whispered to her.

"Why not?" Misa said. "If I wanted the truth, then… I get it right?"

"Yeah, but not by asking him yourself. By making one of your friends ask for you."

Misa blinked. "Why?"

"That's how we women do things," Evie replied.

"I don't have any friends."

"Sucks for you." Evie replied, and then she smirked. "Make one," and seeing the sad look on Misa's face, she sighed and said, "For now, I'll ask and show you how it's done."

The girls looked down, but in their little talk, he had slipped away and was now being dragged out by a giggling Hollie and Ethan.** [Ethan is the COOL brother of Evie's. And therefore, does not get to have fun and have me torture him.] **

"Hey sis," Ethan said to Evie. "I got you Justin to torture,"

Hollie shoved Justin forward, but even though she is a super frikkin skinny and weak (or looks weak) girl, she managed to put him in a headlock.

"I taught her that," Evie whispered to a gaping Misa.

"Wow… Umm… Are you sure you're not h-h-hurting him?" she gasped out. "B-b-because I don't want my first l-l-l-lover to get you know," Misa said and slid a finger across her throat.

"If I wanted to kill him, Misa, I did have a chance at him at night, but, he's alive, so therefore, I do not want him dead. You're lucky, but I'm in a good mood today."

Evie patted Misa's arm. "Hon," she said to Hollie. "You can let go of Justin here."

Hollie frowned then let go, but satisfied herself by grabbing his ear. **[Susie is violent, extremely violent. Stay away from her, unless you want to get slapped.]**

Ethan leaned on the tree trunk, and continued looking cool.

"Justin?" Justin looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry you have to be put through this, but if you promise to answer truthfully, you will not go through the horror of Hollie and what I tell her to do. Promise?"

Justin nodded, and to his credit, did not look terrified, but faintly amused.

"Okay, so there have been some rumors, started by me, of course but with ample evidence, that point to your obvious attraction to Misa. Are you really interested? Or is the Evie wrong in her Love Radar?"

Hollie grinned but looked confused. 'Love Radar'? She mouthed.

'I don't know, it just popped up in my mind. If this match up is successful, I might be what Kisame is, in the _Survival Guide Of the Criminally Insane Akatsuki,_ the [**Fallen Angel is the best author ever! And she neeeeeeeeeeeeds to continue the Rae and Duncan story!] **Love Guru!' she mouthed to Hollie. It should've been impossible to understand her, but since Evie and Hollie were BFFL then they understood each other perfectly, via the mouthing language.

'Love Guru?'

'How about Heart Matcher?'

Hollie nodded enthusiastically, while Justin and Misa looked confused at the sudden silence and Ethan nodded in approval. **[Much more mature than enthusiastically]**

Justin coughed. "Ummm, well, your Love Radar sure is, ummm, first-class!" he managed a weak whistle. "Seeing how it picked up my… uhhh… crussshhhhhhhhhh…" he trailed off and by the end of the statement, he was mumbling but then he laughed, and was curious on how Evie and Misa would respond.

Evie laughed giddily. "Misa, you interested?"

"I-I I don't know… I have to… think… about it…"

"She's interested." Evie said for her and Misa's face flamed.

Hollie and Ethan applauded, and Hollie threw her fist up in the air. "Yes! Heart Matcher! We are ON AIR!"

Evie grinned then jumped off the tree and landed agilely on her feet. Justin frowned despite the rejoicing. He could've sworn that Evie hovered in the air for just a second, before landing on the ground. But flying was impossible. **[Thalia does not yet know she can fly and Jason is still living a lie… Serves him right, I hate Jason.]**

**^*~Capture the Flag… Dun Dun Dun…~^***

"So since this time the Ares's cabin is paired with the Athena cabin, Hope, you can sit out. But take a weapon just in case anyone sneaks past us. Do not kill then, but wounding is fine. Just not fatal ones." Jesse Ramada had gone from her cheery self to her commander self in all of a second. Hayden and Annabeth were to one side, talking and gesticulating in every direction. As Hope watched, Hayden nodded and stepped away from Annabeth and she walked the distance to Hope.

"I heard you were sitting out." Not a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, I'm not very good with Capture the Flag. Seriously, if you wanna be able to play, don't ask."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or you'll be laughing your ass off and rolling on the ground clutching your stomach."

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked skeptically. "Such a big fail?"

Hope hand-palmed her face. "You do not know the meaning of 'fail' until you have seen me play that horrible suicide game."

"Okay, well I was thinking since you just came over to this camp, you probably do not know how to use a weapon."

"And?"

"You'll need a bodyguard and somebody to at least help you hold a sword without lobbing off your friends' limbs."

Hope frowned. "Umm, Annabeth, I appreciate the concern but there's no need for you to quit the game and help keep me company, I'm fine on my own."

Annabeth winked. "It's not just you not participating, Derek's not either. I wanted to show you a place…" Annabeth leaned in and whispered in Hope's ear, "A place to hide the flag."

Derek and Hope trudged after Annabeth, heading deeper into the forest. Derek looked indifferent on whether he got to play in the game or not; but Hope knew he liked to do anything athletic. If you ever wanted to see a typical athlete, Derek is your man, she thought. After a good 5 minutes of walking, Annabeth finally stopped. "This is the perfect place to hide the flag."

The three of them were standing by a stream, with the thick lush forest surrounding them on all three sides. The side without trees was the trail they had took. "Where are we going to hide it?" asked Derek. "I don't see anything we could hide it in."

Annabeth laughed. "Come here, Derek. Do you see this?" she pointed to the ground.

Derek walked over and squatted down to inspect Annabeth's hiding place. It was a pretty big hole, and when Derek crumpled up the flag, it fit inside perfectly.

"You have to leave a bit out for other people to see, right?" Hope spoke up and also headed over to stand by the hole. "I mean, that _is_ what Jesse told us."

Annabeth grinned at her. "I just love Jesse, don't you? Especially her personality. It's hilarious."

"I guess so – "began Derek before a bugle interrupted him. "Is that the start of the game?" he asked instead.

Annabeth nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Hope spoke up. "This is a cool place, Annabeth. How did you discover it?"

"This was the place Percy was claimed, and we found out he was the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three."

"Big Three?" Derek asked actually intrigued. **[Believe me, DOES NOT HAPPEN. He just thought it was a video game thing… Dunno what…]**

"Yeah, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. You know, the brothers?"

"Oh, man, I thought you were talking about something relating to a video ga – " There was a low growl, and a rustle of bushes interrupting him.

"Umm, Annabeth, what was that?" Hope asked nervously.

"Nothing… I think so, at least. If it was a monster, we're screwed."

"Why?"

"Correction: if it was a b_ig_ monster, we're screwed."

Hope blinked.

"I brought one of my smaller daggers, not the one Luke gave me, so I could show you some fighting moves. The dagger I have right now will not kill anything bigger than a snake."

Hope fainted.

Derek blinked and the beast in the bushes decided to leap out and sink its claws into Derek's chest. "What the fuck?" he yelled and started shoving the – it looked like a dog – beast and trying to get it off his chest.

The beast drew blood, and Annabeth ran forward with her dagger flashing in her hand. She kicked the dog off of Derek's chest and stabbed it. The dagger did not go in far, but enough to draw blood. The dog rolled next to Hope, dripping its blood on her and successfully waking her up. Hope jumped up and screamed, quivering and slapping the blood as if it was a pesky fly.

Annabeth stabbed the dog again, and there was another quivering of bushes. "Awww, shit. If another one comes here, we are _really_ screwed!" she yelled to Derek.

Fortunately, or rather, _unfortunately_, however way you want to look at it, Evie was the one that stepped through. And stopped.

"What are you waiting for, kill the dog!" yelled Annabeth.

Evie shrugged. "It's a dog. You should be able to take care of it." As she said this, her eyes roamed the site and when it landed on the corner of the flag protrutding from the hole, she grinned. Walking over to the hole, completely ignoring Annabeth and her struggle, she ripped the flag out and started to walk off. Annabeth dived in front of her, tripping Evie and she fell on her right wrist. A crack could be heard. "Damn it, bitch! What the hell was that for? You just broke my fucking wrist!" she yelled angrily. With that, she sprinted out of the clearing, hopped the stream, and continued running.  
>The dog paused, a paw on Annabeth's chest, and sniffed the air. Then it jumped off of her and followed Evie as she crossed the boundary to her own side. A cheer went up, then a sudden silence.<p>

Annabeth, Derek, and Hope hurried forward to see what it was. Evie was standing in the middle of her side, when Jackson shouted to her. "Evie! Watch your back!"

Evie turned around, and the ferocious dog that even Annabeth had struggled with leaped onto her and – And started to lick her. Evie was as shocked as everyone else was, and she froze, stiff as cardboard.

"What the hell?" whispered Annabeth as she walked forward to where Evie lay immobile. "Evie? Do you care to explain how, this, this hellhound decides to try to kill Derek and me, but is here docilely curled up on your chest, licking your face?"

"Maybe because it likes my chest more than it likes yours? And Derek doesn't have a chest, so that may be it, too."

"That's not the point! That thing is a _hellhound._ It doesn't care about that kind of stuff. Those things exist because of its masters. They kill for their masters."

Evie sighed, sitting up and the hellhound sat on her feet. "It's a _dog,_ Annabeth. A dog."

Annabeth frowned. "_It_ tried to kill us."

Evie also frowned, but with different reasons. "A cute dog. Can we keep her?"

"How do you know that is a her?" Chiron had walked to the girls.

Evie shook her head. "I don't know. But it's not a boy, that's for sure. I just have this feeling, you know, that it is a girl." Evie's eyes brightened. "Maybe I'm phycic."

Chiron thought for a moment. "It could be a sign…"

Annabeth gasped. "We're not keeping it, are we?"

"Angel, her name is Angel," Evie snapped.

"It's a hellhound." Annabeth gaped at her.

"I know," said Evie dismally. "That's the irony of it."

**So… Anyone decided who's perspective I should write from? C'mon, somebody please REVIEW! Or Angel the hellhound will kick your ass with her tiny paws… Cute but deadly…**

* * *

><p><strong>New summary written by 4000kills! Check it out(;<strong>


	7. Quest

**Aaahhh, welcome back Percabeth! HAHAHAHAHA okay, I'm hyper today! Wonder what's going to happen to my writing… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… heheheh… Hey, Michael hasn't sent me a pic of him yet… sigh… I'll have to email him about it… Then rub it in _ face! HAHAHAHAHA im evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… sorry **

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she tumbled off her bed.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" asked one of Athena's daughters, Cleona. **[I'm not sure that's a name…]**

"Yes," she replied shakily. "I'm fine. I just need to see Chiron."

"A dream from mom?" asked Cleona. "To say the truth," she shook her head. "I haven't been hearing anything from her, lately.

Annabeth nodded. "Listen, I need to get to Chiron. It's about my dream."

Cleona nodded understandingly. "Not good, huh?"

Annabeth agreed in her head as she hurried out the door to see Chiron. When she stepped into the Main Cabin, or as Evie put it, the Big House, Chiron was still asleep. Annabeth knocked on the door respectively and a disgruntled Chiron answered. "Annabeth? Do you need something?" Chiron glanced at the gray sky. "It's awfully early."

Annabeth nodded and Chiron opened the door wider. "Can I get Percy?" she asked.

"Sure."

Annabeth raced through the campground to the Poseidon cabin. She stopped briefly and glanced up at the cabin, loving how exotic it always looked. It fit Percy.

She dashed through. "Eh?" asked Percy.

"It's me, Seaweed Brain. I had a dream."

Percy nodded and sat up in bed. "I know. I did too."

Annabeth frowned. "What was it about?"

"How apparently Poseidon tried to find Athena but she was gone. He tried sending an iris message but it got disconnected. He did glance a fiery room and a cage… And a shady figure." Percy shook his head. "That's all I know."

Annabeth nodded. "Mine is similar to that." She grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him out the door and to Chiron's personal cabin. The two stepped into the door hand in hand.

Chiron glanced up and nodded at them. He was sitting in his wheel chair and there was a love couch set in front of him. Annabeth blushed but sat down with Percy. "Tell me about your dreams," Chiron said to Percy.

Percy told him. "That's basically it," he said and ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"How about you, Annabeth?"

"I also saw a burning room, but did not see the cage. I saw everything from Athena's eyes. There were wood posts and I ached everywhere, so I knew Athena was beaten. There was a snarl next to her and suddenly I was cut off. It seems like her – her captor found out."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "I think," he said slowly, tasting the words. "That you guys should go on a quest."

Annabeth laughed bitterly, and squeezed Percy's hand. "I know, that was what I was thinking too."

"But who should we take?" Percy asked. "I don't think we should take the new people, since they don't seem too settled down. But they _are_ making friends." Percy chuckled. "Misa and Evie. Never thought those two would get along with each other. They're exact opposites. Evie is icy, and mean. Misa is warm and kind and everything Evie is not. But perhaps," Percy looked at Annabeth and she nodded. "That's the reason they get along. They make up for what the other is not."

Annabeth grinned. "I agree with the second part of Percy's statement. But I disagree also. I think we should take the new people, get them a taste of the real world. We should take Evie though, if we can't take anybody else." Chiron cocked his head questioning Annabeth's reason, and she continued. "Evie is very good with her dagger and throwing knives, and I would enjoy having another girl with a dagger with me."

Chiron nodded. "Okay, Evie it is. But we should take two more people, to make a group of five." Chiron paused, and suggested Misa.

Percy nodded, but Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so… If we take Misa, then we couldn't take Hollie and Jackson."

"Why should we take those two?" asked Percy wrinkling his nose thoughtfully.

Annabeth again laughed bitterly. "I had this problem when I tried to get only Evie with us. She refused and Jackson talked his way – and Hollie's way – into the group. Now I realize he was using Aphrodite's power. The one Drew has."

"Wait, so you mean Evie won't go anywhere without Jackson and Hollie?"

"Yes, but I think Misa would be a very good influence on Evie, help us tame her."

"We can make an exception. Six people on a quest. That would work. You guys can pose as a school thing."

"School thing?" Annabeth and Percy asked in unison.

"Yeah, like orchestra field trip or something."

"Sure," Annabeth said. "I think we should set off in the morning. I'll wake Evie and Hollie. Seaweed Brain, you wake Jackson and Misa."

Annabeth hurried to the direction of Hermes's cabin, because Hollie and Evie were both in that cabin. Her footsteps crunched in the frosty air, and she could see her breath from the small puffs of air she breathed out. Annabeth shivered. Knocking on the cabin door, she inspected the cabin. Because Hermes was a messenger, the cabin fit him. But definitely not Evie, Hollie, and Ethan. The door slowly creaked open and Hollie stuck her head out. "Hi!"

"Hey, may I come in?"

"Y-yeah, you must be f-f-freezing." Hollie's teeth chattered.

Annabeth walked in, and immediately searched the sleeping bodies for Evie. None of them seemed right. "Where's Evie?"

"She's an early bird. Probably up the tree like yesterday." Hollie answered and plopped herself on her temporary bunk.

"Tree?" Annabeth couldn't climb any tree in the Camp. They were designed – or cut – to keep the campers away. "She climbs trees?"

Hollie blinked. "Yeah. Every since her dad disappeared when she was seven. Her dad taught her."

This was news to Annabeth. And her godly parent stayed till she was seven? "Taught her to climb impossible trees?" Annabeth joked.

It was a lame and weak joke, but Hollie cracked up and was rewarded by some sleepy glares the other campers sent her. She ignored them. "I don't know how she does that, but apparently Misa can climb the trees too. Dunno how she does that, but," Hollie shrugged.

"Can you show me where? Like tell me directions. You have to pack. We're going on a quest."

"A quest?"

"Yep. It's going to be… interesting."

Hollie shrugged. "Is that why you wanted to know where Evie is?" Hollie stood up and stretched. "Sure. If Evie's going, I'm going." Hollie pointed out the window. "I'm surprised you missed her. She's just out the door, on the big tree by the window."

Annabeth thanked her, and with all the dignity she had left with her, walked out the door and looked up. Sure enough, she saw a memorable face snickering at her. "You heard?" asked Annabeth and Evie nodded.

"You guys talked pretty loud. Besides, I read lips." Evie cracked up. **[I wish I read lips…-_-]**

"Ok so go and pack." Annabeth noticed Misa also sitting on the tree. "Misa? Percy's looking for you. You better get back before – "

"Annabeth!" came an unmistakable cry that sent pleasant shivers up Annabeth's spine.

"Percy," she whispered in a voice so filled with lust, longing, and love that only the darkness had heard before. She took a shuddering breath before calling out, "Yes, Seaweed Brain? I'm over here."

"Wise Girl! I can't find – " Percy came into view, so adorably disgruntled that Annabeth's breath caught. "Oh, there you are," he said to Misa. "I was looking for you." Misa blushed.

"Umm, s-sorry, I was, umm, talking to Evie." Misa looked down and whispered to Evie, "I don't like talking to boys."

Annabeth overheard laughed. "Come on down, Misa. I'm so jealous you can climb a tree like that. You have to show me how to do that sometime in the quest, okay?"

Misa nodded. "I'd love that! But I'm not a great teacher… Except on drawing anime. Do you want to learn how to draw anime? I can teach you."

"I don't draw that well," Annabeth said. "But you can teach me some tips on the quest. Why don't you go get packed."

Misa nodded then jumped down and sprinted off with a wave over her shoulder.

Evie also jumped down, but when she was a few feet from the ground, it seemed like she hovered there for a second before landing. Annabeth bit back a gasp of surprise, looked at Percy and noticed that he had also seen what impossible thing she had seen. Flying. Impossible. Evie passed Annabeth when she walked to the cabin, and her shoulder slammed into Annabeth's causing her to stumble a bit. The cabin door slammed shut.

Annabeth headed over to Percy. "Flying? Is that even possible?"

Percy shook his head thoughtfully. "We should go ask Chiron."

That's what we did. "Fly?" asked Chiron. "I thought only Zeus's children could do that. Like Thalia. Have you heard from her, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Well, no, not really. But I think she's pretty busy with Hunter business, they're in California now."

"Oh, well, Nico does seem sad that she's gone, not considering his age the last time they met. But then again, I think they're about the same age, now that she's 15 forever and you two are 18." Chiron said thoughtfully. "My oldest campers!" he added in glee.

Percy and Annabeth rolled eye-dentical eye-rollers.** [See what I did there? EYE-dentical? Identical? Told you my hyper ness results in me making random comments in this] **

** "**What?" Chiron added, hurt.

"Sorry," Percabeth said in unison. Then, they cracked up. Also in unison.

"Well, I believe you two have to go. Shoo, shoo," Chiron said causing the two couples to stare at him. Chiron never used 'shoo shoo' lightly. He's like a few thousand years old! Obviously, he had something on his mind. The pair left.

"Hmmm," Chiron said folding his legs under him in order to fit into the wheel chair. "Thalia's Zeus's daughter. The Spawn of the Sky – " A rumble of lightning sounded overhead. "I mean The Daughter of the Almighty God – " A happy thunder sounded. "As if thunder could ever be happy," Chiron muttered. Lighting flashed. "Oops, sorry. Anyways, she's the daughter of the sky, so it's natural she could fly. But Evie? She's unclaimed, so we don't know who her father is, and can't draw conclusions. Could she also be the daughter of the sky?" There was no rumble of lightning in the silence that followed. Either Zeus was bored with watching him, and went to check up on Thalia, or he was plainly denying it. Chiron sighed. He hoped the quest would help Evie get claimed. The others, too.

"Hey," Percy said as he met up with Ethan and Hope. "Since you two will be left here without friends, I was wondering if you wanted to use my cabin." Percy said bluntly. Annabeth had forced him into this, and he was only doing it for Annabeth. His Wise Girl.

"Umm…" was the only word out of Ethan's mouth when Annabeth appeared.

Hope was still staring at her shoes and blushing. Percy wondered what about her shoes embarrassed her. Ah well, it was Hope. There were a lot of things about her, seeing as how she was really silent and just observed that he didn't understand.

"-remember," Annabeth was saying in a hurry to Hope who was looking like a rose. "Use protection. We don't want pregnant teenagers," she said and Hope tugged on Ethan's arm and walked away staring at her shoes. Well, Percy thought. At least she wouldn't trip that way.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked him.

"I just wanted to know what about Hope's shoes made her so embarrassed." He said scratching his head.

Annabeth blinked. "What?"

"You know, she was staring at her shoes and blushing like crazy."

Annabeth blinked again. "Percy, you're stupid. She wasn't staring at her shoes because she was staring at her shoes, it was because – " she broke off. "Never mind. Let's just go eat breakfast and leave for the quest, all right?" She walked away to get her bags.

Did you notice how weird that sentence was? And they call me blunt. And obnoxious. And stupid. And – Whatever. And Seaweed Brain. But I liked that name. Because Annabeth gave it to me. And she's my Wise Girl. I already, thought that, didn't I? Shaking his head from these thoughts, he started following his Wise Girl.

"Hey Hollie," Evie called after her friend.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"Are you sad because Derek can't go on a quest?"

Hollie ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm sad that we can't go together, but I trust him not to cheat on me, if that's what you're worried about," Hollie's eyes twinkled.

"I also feel sorta sad for Misa," Evie admitted. "I mean, we just got those two together! And then we're dragging the couple away. For his sake, I hope Misa doesn't find someone to her liking on the quest."

"Misa doesn't strike me as a player," Hollie said.

"Yeah, I know. She doesn't seem like one to me, either. But like Kailin said, if a person is quiet and anti-social, they must be hiding something." Evie wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mention of Kailin and Hollie mirrored her.

"Prejudiced freak," she said.

Evie nodded. "Anyways, I'm going to finish packing some things, and then meet you at the mess hall, okay?"

"You can do things after breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know!" Hollie pointed out helpfully.

Evie couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess so. But you know as well as I do that I skip mostly."

Hollie grinned. "I know. But we're going on a quest. And I can't help thinking that we're going to have to fight monsters! Like that Cyclops thing!"

"Yeah, I guess I'll eat breakfast. You have money with you, right?"

"Hell yes! I have a lot. Remember my obsession with bring more money than I need at parties? Especially _school_ parties?"

"Oh yeah, that seems so long ago," Evie said dreamily. A bark sounded and Evie's hellhound bounded over. "Hey boy," she said fondly scratching his ears. "Are you sad that mommy has to go? It'll be fine; Ethan will protect you from all the baddies here. You'll be fine, don't worry."

Misa walked over. "Aren't you going to name him?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know what to name him."

"How about Spot? Or Smoky, Or Gray?" she suggested.

Evie pursed her lips. "I don't know. I'll think about it, over the Quest. Maybe iris-message Ethan sometime, when I have an idea." Then the hellhound decided to bite Evie's toe. "Ow!" she shrieked. The hellhound let go, but not before lapping up the spilled blood.

"Oh shit!" Hollie yelled. "Somebody get a healer, or someone! Or just help!" she screamed.

Misa looked freaked, and then ran to get Chiron, but a Hephaestus kid stopped her. "Here," he said. "I'm like the demigod healer," he grinned at her and did something to Evie's toe, which made it healed and perfect. Except for the tiny scar. "There you go," he said. "All better? Go and get breakfast. Food will help the pain, and remember, eat a lot of sugar!" he called then slipped through the crowd.

Evie limped over to the mess hall, with her two friends as crutches and got her breakfast. She then realized she didn't remember his name. Ah well. Thanks, anyway.

Jackson came over. "Evie, Hon, are you okay?" he asked. "We put the hellhound inside of Percy's cabin, because that's where Ethan's staying."

Evie smirked. "Remember," she whispered into Jackson's ear. "Tell Hope to use protection."

Jackson laughed and walked away to deliver the message again.

After Breakfast, the quest members walked, each carrying a backpack of their belongings that they needed – no matter what. They hopped into Percy's car and they drove away from the camp. Evie looked back one last time. She wondered how and what her brother would do now. Already, she missed him and the small feeling of contentment he provided.

**See, this is where POV's come in! I'm so excited! It'll be Ethan first, and if you think it is a bad idea, tell me! Cuz you all know I like REVIEWs! So REVIEW! Be a good REVIEWer and REVIEW! You all know you love me! ;) Oh yeah, I started another story, on fictionpress. It's called: Amber Lights on the Water, and my person is: Get ready for this… Do you really cannot guess? It's: EK we all know who I am. Yes, Evilash King. EK. Also my name and initials. Anyways,**

**~~~XOXOXO**

**ME. THE ONE AND ONLY, ME.**


End file.
